The Gift
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: It's Ranma's Birthday... And his Birthday Wish is his cure, But when Akane gave him his wish... He couldn't leave Akane... Chapter 7! the Finale :D Thanks for reading!
1. Ranma's Bday present from Akane

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**I also made these fanfics looked cool. (With pictures and Midis) if you want to see them with Midis and Pictures/fanarts... then visit my Ranma page The link is located in my Profile Arigato.**

Chette: Hello everyone! Welcome to another =hanyaan= story brought to you by Chette-chan!!! but this time.. my co-host.. is not for free... =sigh= why her?

=Enters Nabiki=

Nabiki: Hello there Chette, I am going to be your co-host for this fanfic. I am flattered that you made me your co-host but you know that this isn't for free.

Chette: I know that... =prays for God for money to give to Nabiki=

Nabiki: Don't worry, Chette-chan.. just pay up and I'll be a good co-host. Actually I am the perfect one for this job... I love introducing fanfics especially Ranma and Akane Romantic stories

Chette: =opens her wallet and gives money to Nabiki= There...

Nabiki: Arigato! =looks at the people= hello everyone! Welcome to another past fanfic of Chette. Also known as Chanchan and kne. This fanfic is a Romantic Ranma and Akane story. As we all know that Chette is a die hard fan of Ranma and Akane

Chette: =sigh= not that really 'die hard fan...'

Nabiki: Anyways, before we start the story, I just want to remind you that this is one of Chette's past fanfics and she wrote this when she was a child. This fanfic has also seven chapters (no more and no less) so let's enjoy it while it's here. Chette doesn't own any Ranma 1/2 Characters... Especially me. =winks= I am expensive =smirks= and Chette's first language is not english.

Chette: Um also I..  
Nabiki: Yes. Chette Loves Philip.  
Chette: .........

**THE GIFT   
'Love me for what I am'A Ranma and Akane fanfic  
by Chette (chanchan)** **Part 1: Ranma's Bday present from Akane **   
  
In Nerima, The sun rose perfectly on the middle of May. some students went to the beach, some went vacation outside the country. They are enjoying their free time before school starts again...

However, in the Tendou's Household. Mr. Tendou, as usual is planning a vacation for all of them, they were all excited to go. Except for our pigtailed protagonist.

[Morning]

Akane woke up, change her pajamas into her jogging outfit and started doing her morning jogging routine. After the postponed wedding... she decided to bring back her 'jogging' every morning because she realized that ever since Ranma entered her life... she stopped training really hard because she can depend on Ranma.

... Which is Bad.

As she passed by the park, she was surprised when she saw her Iinasuke sitting on one of the benches. Shouldn't He be at Home? sparring with his dad? She was about to ignore him when she realized that Ranma is sulking? So she wiped her sweat with her towel and approached him.

"Ranma, Ohayo!"  
  
Ranma is lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Akane. He sighed, It's been.. how many years? Since he got this stupid curse?  
  
"Hello! Anybody home?" 

Ranma almost jumped when he saw Akane's smiling face in front of him. "Oh hi Akane" Ranma said,

Akane blinked, "Hi Akane?" she asked, "Since when did you became proper?" she asked,

Ranma frowned,

Akane smiled, "I am just kidding.. usually... when you see me.. you'll use 'yo! Akane' words instead of.. 'Hi Akane' right?" she asked, Ranma shrugged. "Mind if I sit with you here or you want to be alone?"

Ranma looked at her "It's okay" he said

Then silence came on them, Akane thought of a good conversation... she needs to break the silence... she isn't comfortable like this. "Ranma, aren't you excited that we are going to be Seniors next school year?" Akane asked, Ranma nodded. "So, what are you going to wear for our trip on the beach?" Akane asked excitedly  
  
Ranma looked down, "I'm not going"   
  
Akane blinked, this is the first time. Usually Ranma wants to go and wants to leave all the problems here in Nerima... "But why?" Akane asked  
  
Ranma growled, "Why bother?" he asked, as he looked at her. "I mean, I can't even touch the water without changing into a girl" he said, sarcastically. "Never enjoy it as 'me.. the MAN' so I am not going back to the beach with this curse" he said, glaring at her.

Akane blinked, "But you were okay with it-" she gasped when Ranma grit his teeth and leaned towards her... and he was mad!

"And I really hate it when you act as if you're okay with my curse!"

Akane is shock. "B-But it's true.. I don't mind it.. because you're still Ranma ri-"  
  
Ranma growled, "OH SHUT UP AKANE! Just for once SHUT UP!" Ranma shouted   
  
Akane stood up. She must control her temper. She tried her best to talk calmly but sometimes Ranma can be a jerk, so to avoid it... She decided to go.. "I am going home" she said, but when she turned her back at him. She felt Ranma's hand grabbed her wrists.

"Wait"

Akane turned at Ranma, "What?" she asked, coldly.

Ranma knew that Akane is trying her best to control her anger. What happen to both of them last month... the postponed wedding... made them realize that whether they like it or not (but they like it :P) their relationship went up on the next level. "I.. am.. Sorry" he said, softly.

Akane pulled her hand away from Ranma. "Don't worry Ranma.. I don't care anyway" she said, coldly.

"It's just that... It was there Akane" Ranma said, he stood up. "The Naniichuan is right there... infront of me" he said, "And after a few seconds.. it vanished.. because that stupid old happousai drank everything" he said, he bowed down. "I wish... for my birthday is my cure..." he said, "Because I am tired.. of all this.. curses crap..."

Akane sighed,

After a few minutes...

Ranma and Akane entered the Tendou's. They heard something about a party. Ranma open the door for Him and Akane and as Akane takes off her rubber shoes, The families approached them.   
  
"Ranma you're birthday is next week right?" Kasumi asked, Ranma nodded.

"How old are you then Ranma?" Mr. Tendou asked,

"I'll be 18... next week" he said, he looked at Akane.

"Oh my son! Is growing faster! and I am getting old!!!" Mr.Saotome cried, Mr.Tendou patted his friend's back.  
  
"Well... I just want you to know that we are going to celebrate your birthday" Nabiki said,

Ranma frowned, "I have been staying here for three years and no one is celebrating my birthday.. so why now? plus I really don't care and It doesn't matter" he said, he put his hands on his pants pocket

"Even though it was Akane's idea?" Nabiki asked,

Ranma blinked and looked at Akane. "You're Idea?" he asked,

Akane sighed and nodded,

"Why? and what about the Beach trip?" he asked,

"Well we canceled it since, You hated to go so.. why go?" Mr.Tendou asked,

"So.. what Saotome? are we going to continue or... stop Akane's idea?" Nabiki asked, she crossed her arms.

Ranma sighed, "Thanks Akane but.. I really don't need it... anyways, It's okay if you want to continue the party" he said,

Akane shrugged, "I guess you deserve Ranma... after all.. you weren't just a free loader here... you were also the all time favorite hero of this house" she said, "Excuse me..." she said, then she left them.

Ranma looked at her...

[Akane's room] 

Akane went to her room, and looked at the Calendar. Ranma's birthday was marked by a red marker with a hearts on it. She sighed and sat on her desk. She couldn't erase in her mind.. what Ranma said earlier. Ranma's wish gift is his cure...

And so the days passed by... Kasumi handled the food, Nabiki handled the Invitations and Akane handled the decorations. Ranma secretly peeked at Akane's decoration and he couldn't help but to smile. He felt so special right now... especially that Akane is giving him a birthday party. Until... Ranma's birthday finally arrived. 

[Ranma's Birth Day]  
  
Akane and the others greeted Ranma already a happy birthday. But after the greeting... they continued preparing Ranma's birthday. Mrs.Saotome came in earlier in the Tendous and helped Kasumi. She greeted Ranma too and she said that she is very happy because this is the first birthday of Ranma that she is present.

"Akane!"

Ranma jumped into the tree, when Akane exited the Doujou. He heard Kasumi calling Akane.

Akane entered the Kitchen, "What is it Oneechan?" she asked, 

"Would you like to buy a soy sauce?" she asked, "My hands are full here... and I know you still don't have a gift for Ranma" she said, "Do not worry about the decorations. Nabiki and the others will finished that for you"

Akane smiled, "Thanks Oneechan" she said,

Streets...

After Akane bought the soy sauce. She looked up into the sky and frowned... It's gonna rain... because the sky is so dark... she sighed and then after a few minutes... it rained. So she had no choice but to go inside the building where she stopped to shelter her self. She turned around and gasped... She is in a travel agency... She sighed and sat on the soft sofa

"Anything I can do for you Ma'am?" she asked,

Akane shook her head, "No thanks.. I am just here to shelter myself" she said,

"Oh but maybe madam wants to try our promo" she said,

Akane blinked, "Um.. what kind of promo?" she asked,

"Well buy ticket to see China and you'll get another ticket for free" she said,

Akane gasped, "C-China?"

[Back at the Tendous]

[Ranma's Birthday party]

And so finally Kasumi and Nabiki started the Birthday Party without Akane. Ranma sighed and frown... Where is Akane? Then his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a girl glomped at him.   
  
"Ni Hao Ranma! Happy Birthday!"

Ranma blinked and saw Shampoo. "um.. Thanks..." then he looked at the Entrance of the Doujou and saw his friends and classmates. Even his rivals and Martial artists friends.

After a few hours, of talking, games, and laughing... they saw Nabiki went up the stage and held the microphone. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOUR GIFTS RANMA! COME HERE ON STAGE!"

Ranma blushed and scratched his head. For him, this is pretty corny... but this birthday plan and party was made by Akane... and he doesn't want to ruin it... but speaking of Akane.. WHERE IS SHE?!

"Ranma? May we request you to come here on stage?"

Ranma shrugged and went on the stage.

"okay! Everyone who has a gift please give your gift to Ranma.. but one by one okay?" Nabiki said,

Shampoo went first. She handed her gift to Ranma, Ranma unwrapped it and she realized it was a picture frame... heart picture frame. He turned it on the other side and a sweat dropped appeared on his head... It is indeed a picture frame... of Shampoo...

"So that you will always remember me Ailen" Shampoo whispered to his ear.

"er.. thanks..." Ranma said, putting the gift down.

After Shampoo, Ukyou approached Ranma. Ranma unwrapped it and it is a special Okonomiyaki! 

"Thanks Ucchan!" Ranma said, It is his favorite Okonomiyaki

"It's not an ordinary pizza it's a heart shape" Ukyou said.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Do you know what Akane will give to Ranma?" Kasumi asked Nabiki,   
  
Nabiki shrugged, "Speaking of that girl.. where is she?" she asked,

Back to the Birthday boy... 

Ryouga handed his gift to Ranma. "I hope you like it, It's vitamins from America" he said, "I bought those when I got lost on my way here" he said,

Ranma smiled, "Thanks. I need this" he said,   
  
Kodachi gave Ranma a Tuxedo "This is for our wedding Ranma-Darling" She said,

Ranma shivered at Kodachi's words...

"This is for you" Kunou said, then Ranma saw another Kendo's clothes   
  
"What am I gonna do with this?" Ranma asked, holding the Kendo's clothes  
  
"Actually... I don't know what gift I should present for an evil sorcerer like you... so The great kendoist doesn't have an idea so... that should do it" Kunou said, Ranma rolled his eyes...  
  
Then others walk forward to give their gifts. Kasumi gave Ranma a Alarm clock, Mr. Tendou gave Ranma a new belt, Nabiki gave Ranma a wallet while Mr. And Mrs. Saotome gave him another clothes...  
  
When they were finished, Nabiki sighed, Where is Akane... She looked around... no sign of her. "So no more right? Okay... sighs... so everybody are finished okay then let'-s"   
  
"MATTE!" Sayuri shouted   
  
They looked and saw Sayuri pushing a wet Akane foward to the stage where Ranma is. Ranma stood up and smiled, She came! Thank God she is alright! But he noticed something... Akane is totally soaked from the rain and... she is crying?

Ranma jumped down at the stage and met Akane in the middle of the crowd. "Is she okay?" he asked, looking at Yuka and Sayuri..

They shrugged,

Ranma looked at Akane "Akane, Are you okay?" Ranma asked with Concern. Ukyou, Shampoo, Ryouga and the Kunous were mad and Jealous.  
  
Akane nodded  
  
Ranma smiled, "Why are you crying?"

"We saw her at the streets.. with no umbrella" Sayuri said, Yuka approached Kasumi and gave her the soy sauce. "Then we helped here.. she said that she cried because of your gift" Sayuri added,  
  
"Why?" Ranma asked, then he teased Akane. "Is it a tear gas or something?" Ranma asked.  
  
Akane shook her head, Silence went on them, then Akane broke the silence...  
her voice is so visible to hear, "RANMA, I BOUGHT THIS GIFT SNIFF BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU" Akane said "BUT DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA, I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE..."  
  
Ranma backed away, "Leave?" he asked,

Akane nodded, The family looked at each other...

Nabiki frowned, What is she trying to do?

Akane raised her trembled hand, and Ranma saw an envelop in her hand. "I HATE THIS GIFT, BUT I NEED TO GIVE IT TO YOU" Akane cried harder, Ranma took it and opened it "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RANMA"   
  
Then Ranma saw 2 China Tickets, He looked at Akane... His eyes widening. "A-Akane! these are tickets to go to China!" Ranma said,

Akane cried and run away   
  
"Akane CHOTTO!" Ranma shouted. And then he looked at Nabiki, who nodded. He put the envelop in his pocket and run to follow her.

[Akane's room]   
  
Ranma didn't waste time. He opened her door and saw her crying on her bed "Akane?" he asked,  
  
Akane looked at him, her eyes we're so red "Nani?"   
  
Ranma sat on her chair, he pulled the envelop at his pocket. "Why are you crying?"   
  
Akane wiped her tears, and sat down. "Because, I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE. BUT YOU NEED THAT TRIP" Akane looked at him "Remember..your birthday wish your cure?" she asked, 

Ranma couldn't believe that Akane still remember that? "But Akane-"

"Go, Go To China and find the Spring of Drowned man, you got the tickets... do not waste this opportunity" she said,

"Akane?"   
  
"But don't think that I want to get rid of you or something. I hate this idea, but you told me you hate your curse...that's why I'm giving you a chance to get rid of it" Akane said, "Plus.. it is your wish... I hope I gave you the greatest gift for your birthday"

"But you did..." Ranma said, looking deeply at her eyes. "Even you didn't bought these" he said, as he raise the tickets. "You gave me the greatest gift for my birthday.. and that is your presence"

Akane caressed Ranma, her tears started to fall again. "Just go.. Ranma... don't waste this oppurtunity.. also, go ahead and continue to have fun" she said, as she wiped her tears. She stood up and open the door. "If you excuse me.. I need to go to rest... and I am sorry that I made your birthday party but I wasn't included" she said,

Ranma sighed and nodded, he stood up and exited Akane's room. But before he walked away. He looked at Akane. Akane smiled,

"I want you to know that I don't mind your curse a bit" she added,

Ranma nodded, "I know that..." he said,

Ranma entered the Doujou and sighed, Stupid Akane... how can he have fun when you're not here beside him? As the party continued... Ranma just sat on the corner of the Doujou, looking at the tickets. Ryouga though, saw him and approached him, he patted his shoulders and sat beside him  
  
"Hey cheer-up! you are the birthday boy, look at the party...it's really groving" Ryouga said   
  
"Ryouga, I was thinking, do you want to be cured?" Ranma asked  
  
"GLADLY!"   
  
"Even you won't be P-chan?"  
  
Ryouga sighed, "Well, I will miss my curse very MUCH and but let's face it...Akane only belongs to you" Ryouga said,   
  
"So do you want to come with me, Akane gave me..."  
  
"I know, 2 tickets to China" Ryouga finished  
  
Ranma sighed,  
  
"What about ask her and the two of you will go to China"   
  
Ranma looked at Ryouga and smiled "Yeah! why didn't I think of that!" Ranma smiled at his friend "Thanks pal you're the best! I'm going to talk to her Tomorrow" he said

To be continued...

**Chette: Yeah Ranma! Why didn't you think of that earlier?  
Nabiki: Coz He got no brain?  
Chette: ........ that's harsh...  
Nabiki: not harsh... just the truth  
Chette: anyways... Read and Review   
  
Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications, Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi**


	2. The Decision

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

Chette: Whoo! It's sunday again!  
Nabiki: Whoo! Chette is going to pay me again!  
Chette: Oh.. yeah I forgot... . =pays Nabiki some money=  
Nabiki: Sankyu!

AngelicFairy - I think Chette has another Idea.   
Sieg1308 - Chette already did and she paid me already so chapter 2 is up.   
Pessimist99 - Well it's one of Chette's past fanfic   
  
GoddessLegolas - Chette has another idea but this fanfic is a Ranma and Akane fanfic so don't worry. Chette also said she will read your poems after she update this fanfic.

eca - huh? I don't understand...

Chette: hehe.. it's my language.. let me handle this...

eca - every sunday ako nag-update

Chette: go ahead Nabiki  
Nabiki: 'kay...  
  
Desktop Creator - What's wrong with me being a co-host? As a matter of fact I am the one that fits to be Chette's co-host and no one else.

Chette: But I am not rich... ;; anyways, thanks for the concern Desktop.. =controls her tears=  
  
Sasami Tombo - it will be. All Chette's fanfics are Ranma and Akane happily ever after.  
  
lavender00 - Thank you and tata.. that means Good bye. You don't like the fanfic then go away.

Chette: .........

WiNd - Oh my!!! that's my reader! Wind thank you so much! and no doubt about it! I am the best person for this job! right?

Chette: ... but I am not rich... :;  
Nabiki: Oh Be quiet Chette!  
Chette: ..........   
  
amigoeva - totally.. Ranma no brains.   
  
Nabiki: Welcome to another past fanfic of Chette. Also known as Chanchan and kne. This fanfic is a Romantic Ranma and Akane story. As we all know that Chette is a die hard fan of Ranma and Akane. I just want to remind you that this is one of Chette's past fanfics and she wrote this when she was a child. This fanfic has also seven chapters (no more and no less) so let's enjoy it while it's here. Chette doesn't own any Ranma 1/2 Characters... and Chette's first language is not english.

Chette: I LOVE PHILIP!  
Nabiki: That's my line!  
Chette: No... it's MINE.

**THE GIFT   
'Love me for what I am'A Ranma and Akane fanfic  
by Chette (chanchan)** **Part 2: The Decision **

Morning after, Ranma was still asleep because he helped Kasumi to cleaned the Doujou after his party. Mr. Saotome didn't bother to wake his son for a morning practice since he knew that Ranma didn't slept early last night.   
  
Meanwhile, Akane woke up early and entered the dinning room. There she sat and took her bowl to Kasumi. Mr.Tendou is already there, as usual reading the morning magazine. Nabiki was nowhere to be found (maybe she is still sleeping since there is no school for today)

Kasumi looked at Akane, fully dressed. "Akane-chan where are you going?" she asked, she couldn't help but to ask her younger sister.  
  
Akane swallowed the food in her mouth and replied, "I'm going to take a walk Oneechan"

Kasumi nodded, "But Can I talk to you for a minute?"   
  
Akane nodded,

Kasumi covered the rice cooker and looked straightly at Akane. "Why did you gave Ranma-kun such gift?"

Akane knew that sooner or later. Her family will ask that question. She sighed, put the bowl down and looked at her sister, "Ranma... told me that for his birthday, he wants to get a cure to himself" she said,

"Is that all?" she asked,

Mr.Tendou put the newspaper down and looked at his daughters. He saw Akane nod her head. Then he looked at Kasumi. He saw his eldest daughter frowned,

Kasumi knew Akane very much. "There is something else..." she said,

Akane bowed her head, "No oneechan.. I just want to give Ranma his gift... his wish" she said,

Kasumi nodded, "Well then... You gave Ranma-kun his gift and they are (2) two tickets am I correct?" she asked, when she saw her sister nodded, she smiled. "Two tickets so which means... you can accompany Ranma-kun" she said,

Akane gasped and shake her head, "No!" she protest.

Kasumi nodded slowly again, "So there are other reasons..."

Mr.Tendou sighed and left his two daughters for their private talk.

"Akane I know you" Kasumi said,

Akane bit her lip and closed her eyes. When she closed her eyes, tears started to fall on her face. "O-oneechan (sister)... onegai (please)...." she asked, softly. Her voice trembling. "H-Hai... I did that on purpose" she said,   
  
"But why?"  
  
Akane wiped her tears, "L-Let's face it... I need a time to be alone... I need a time that I couldn't see him..." she said, "When it rained.. and I went to this travel agency... It was all an accident... sniffs... then this woman gave me these two tickets... and there are so many things came into my mind that time... first of course is Ranma's cure... then Ranma's wish... then I recalled, the time before Ranma came into my life..." she said, she looked at Kasumi. "I want to experience that again... without Ranma... m-maybe for 3 months? or 4? maybe a year? I just want to know if-"

Kasumi sighed, "If you really love Ranma-kun?" she asked,

Akane slowly nod her head. "There is an old saying right? that.. when you love someone... set him free... and if he comes back.. it was meant to be" she said,

Kasumi shook her head, "But that is just a song Akane. It is never true. And I don't know why you have to do this? You Love Him Akane... that is why It is so hard to make decisions like what you did... it's because you love him." Kasumi said,

"Just Understand me Oneechan... I need space... between Ranma and I, just give me time" she said,

"Maybe.. you're doing this because you really don't love Ranma"

Akane and Kasumi looked at the voice, Nabiki entered and joined in the conversation. She sat across Akane. "Kasumi-Oneechan is Right Akane. Why would you test your Love if you can just feel it?" she asked,

Akane sighed, "We need to separate so that we will know if we Love each other or not"

Nabiki shrugged, "have it your way..." she said,

"If you excuse me.. I am going now" Akane said, after that she stood up and left the dinning room.

"You know that you're always the one with a cunning ideas right?" Kasumi asked,  
  
Nabiki blinked, "What?"  
  
Kasumi looked at Nabiki. "I have a plan. are you with me?" she asked,

Nabiki smiled, she loves it when Kasumi acts like this. "Count me in!" Nabiki said  
  
At noon...

Ranma is sitting at the entrance of the Doujou. He just finished his lunch and he is waiting for Akane. According to Kasumi, Akane left early and told her that she went out on a walk. He needed to talk to her about the tickets and he is pretty excited about his plans when they come to China. Maybe... they'll get to know each other better once they are alone in a country?

With a cue, He saw Akane entering the Gates of the Tendous. He run towards her, "Akane!"

"Akane!"   
  
Akane looked and saw Ranma "...Hello Ranma"  
  
"Where have you been?" Ranma asked smiling  
  
"Somewhere?"   
  
Ranma frowned, but then he smiled. "Oh never mind that" Ranma said, then he started twitched his fingers. "A-Akane thanks for the gift. I REALLY LIKE IT"  
  
Akane smiled Falsify, "Oh that's nice"  
  
"Yeah well anyway, there are 2 tickets and I DO NEED a Companion right?" Ranma said  
  
Akane looked at him and smiled, "Thank you for the offer. But I don't want to go to China" she said, knowing what's on Ranma's mind.  
  
Ranma's jaw dropped.   
  
"Just try to invite someone else" Akane said and then she entered the house. Leaving a Shock Ranma.

Ranma is shock! he can't move = What? am I dreaming? = then when he recovered he stared in disbelief and walked without direction.

Akane closed her door and leaned on it, Tears falling on her face = it hurts really hurts. But I need to do it! = then she smiled, and wiped her tears. "Thank you Ranma, at least you invited me" she whispered. 

Ranma sat on the Doujou, speechless and confused =Akane is not Like that! How could SHE refused ME?! Did I do something to her again that made her mad?! =

Then he heard some footsteps  
  
"Ranma-kun?"   
  
Ranma saw....

"Kasumi-Onnechan"

Kasumi smiled and sat beside Ranma.   
  
(Silence...)  
  
"uh, Ranma-kun, Ryouga left and went on a journey"  
  
Ranma groaned, "WHY?!"  
  
"he told me that you will ask Akane to go with you, so he left." Kasumi said  
  
Ranma sighed and bowed his head. "Yeah, But Akane doesn't want to go" Ranma replied sadly.   
  
"I see"  
  
Ranma looked at Kasumi. "Oneechan? Do you know why Akane is acting strange lately?"  
  
"What do you mean about that?"  
  
"Well does Akane have a problem?" he asked  
  
"I know that she doesn't." Kasumi said  
  
(silence)

"Look at the bright side... you will go to china and you'll be cured" she said, smiling.  
  
Ranma shook his head, "Might as well not go"   
  
Kasumi blinked, = Ranma not going because of Akane? = She smiled seeing Ranma like this, "But Ranma-kun... that is Akane's gift. What will Akane think if you didn't go?"   
  
"Oneechan"  
  
Kasumi nodded, "Do not worry, since Akane and Ryouga couldn't accompany you. I talked to Ukyou and she said she would be happy to be with you" she said,

Ranma groaned, "But why her?"  
  
"Choose. Shampoo or Ukyou?"   
  
Ranma sighed, "Uh...Ucchan?"   
  
"So it's Ukyou then"  
  
Ranma gulped, "Does..."  
  
Kasumi nodded, "Yes. Akane knows about this" Kasumi said

Nighttime...  
  
Ranma can't sleep knowing that it was his last day on the Doujou. Before going to China. The ticket was booked for tomorrow. He already agreed and called Ukyou about their journey. He already finished packing his things and everything is all set up for tomorrow. All he needs to do now is Sleep...

but He couldn't do that. The Sandman didn't visit him today. He wonders why... or maybe he did but he really couldn't sleep. He sighed and stood up. He looked at the panda sleeping beside him and envied him for having a good night sleep.

He reached at his bag and took out the tickets. He looked at them. This is his chance to find a cure. To be normal again. But how come he doesn't want to go now? How come it is so hard to leave... Japan... To leave the Tendous.. To Leave.. Akane?

It is the similar feeling when his mother came into the Tendous for the first time and he left the doujou to live with his mother. But then again, it didn't took a week... he came back at the tendous after 2 days because their house was destroyed by Ukyou, Shampoo and Kodachi they were looking for the medicine kit that his mother gave to Akane. All of them thought it was an engagement ring.

He smiled at the memory...

But this time.. He will leave... Japan... they will be gone for... how many months? Yes. It is easy to go to china... but what about going back? Why did Akane bought a one-way ticket?!

He decided to go to the Doujou since he couldn't sleep. Maybe a few katas will make him sleepy.

Doujou... 

Ranma Approaching the Doujou, he saw a light = Guess I am not the only one who can't sleep tonight = he said,   
  
Inside the Doujou...

Akane is sitting on the Doujou, looking up at the sign in the wall. Tomorrow or... later... will be the day... that Ranma will.. leave the Tendous household.. will leave her... She closed her eyes and buried her face on her legs.

Ranma peeked on the Doujou and he was surprised when he saw Akane. His heart beat increased as he opened the door and approached her... 

"Akane?" Ranma asked  
  
Akane startled and wiped her face "What is it Ranma?" she asked,  
  
Ranma sat beside her. It was closer than before... Ranma wasn't afraid to be mallet tonight... this is his last days... in Tendous... and he wants to be beside Akane no matter what will happen.

Akane knew that the closeness between Ranma and her wasn't an accident. She sighed, this is going to be the last day before Ranma will go to China, so she doesn't care anymore. She closed the little gap between Ranma and her and rest her head on Ranma's shoulder.

Ranma almost jumped, but he didn't move his shoulder away from her. "Akane, Are you okay?"  
  
Akane nodded her head and didn't say anything.

Ranma sighed and lifted her chin to look at her. "Akane, I know you long enough and you can't lie to me" Ranma said,  
  
Akane couldn't control her tears anymore. She grabbed Ranma's shirt and cried. She cried on Ranma's chest. Ranma hugged her tightly. Ranma too, was about to burst out a verge of tears... but for as long he can control them.. they will not come out.

"A-Akane.. shh.. d-don't cry..."

"I will miss you..." Akane whispered softly, but Ranma heard her  
  
"You don't have too... Come with me... please Akane" Ranma begged,   
  
Akane pulled away from her fianc's embrace and sat straightly, "I am sorry Ranma.. I can't" she said,

"Why?" Ranma asked, "I want to know... Akane why?" he asked,

"Ranma..."

"The Truth Akane... The Truth..."

Akane looked at Ranma, "I am not a good companion remember?"   
  
"That's not true..."  
  
"I can't cook... I am a violent person... I have a horrible habit.. not a good companion" she said,  
  
"Cook? Then I'll cook for the both of us!" Ranma said, "Violent? Horrible? You are not" he said, "I know I've said so many mean things to you but those were only for laughs and insults... not serious" he said,

Akane sighed, "I just don't want to ruin it Ranma... I am" she sniffed, "I am afraid of ruining your tour... so please stop begging me"

"But-"

Akane silenced him when she put her pointer finger on Ranma's lips. "Just go to China... find a cure... Be nice to Ukyou and do not worry... I trust you Ranma... and I mean it" she said, trying now to control her another group of tears.

"Akane..."

Akane nodded, "I trust that YOU WILL COME BACK TO ME after all these things happened... I WILL WAIT FOR YOU" she said,  
  
"I Promise that I will come back to you..." Ranma said, crying now.

"And promise me that you will never forget me" Akane said, she covered her face and started to cry again.  
  
Ranma looked at her "The day that Ranma Saotome forget his Kawaiikune Tomboy,  
will be the day that he is not Ranma Saotome" Ranma managed to say between  
sobs

To be continued... 

Chette: sniffs... I cried again waaahhh!!!!  
Nabiki: Love the thing with Kasumi! haha she rocks when she is evil!  
Chette: I hate evil...  
Nabiki: Sou ka.. so you hate me?  
Chette: Why are you evil?  
Nabiki: ........  
Chette: God bless!   
  
Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications, Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	3. Ranma's Departure

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

Chette: um.. Nabiki...if I called you on short notice... I have to update my fanfic today because I can't tomorrow and-  
  
Nabiki: It doesn't matter! As long as you pay that's it!  
Chette: yeah... another reason too.. can I pay you um... little by little?   
Nabiki: You mean Installment?  
Chette: yeah... to tell you the truth... I have no money today.  
Nabiki: sure.  
Chette: Arigato. You're not such a bad girl after all.  
Nabiki: Okay. For your first installment pay me 100 yen and the rest will be pay off with charges.

=Chette faints=

Nabiki: Oh well...

amigoeva - who is sweet? me? thank you!  
Clavira - thanks for reviewing  
  
The Shadows - I agree. But Chette already said so many times that she will never ever change her story or grammar in her past fanfics. In her new fanfic, 'Friendship Bracelet' She has a pre-reader there.

Captain Tsubasa - are you describing yourself?   
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - What sweet thing to say? What I said? or what Ranma and Akane said?   
  
AngelicFairy - a twist? where? hmm... although if... Akane went with Ranma... imagine that hahaha!  
  
Sieg1308 - yeah! my sister rocks when she's doing those stuff.   
  
Desktop Creator - Yeah. That's totally cool. Oneechan is totally cool you know? but she doesn't show her coolness =sigh=   
  
Mishangel - huh? =looks at Chette= um... I just did I guess....   
WiNd - it's Chette's past fanfic. Expect that.   
  
Nabiki: Welcome to another past fanfic of Chette. Also known as Chanchan and kne. This fanfic is a Romantic Ranma and Akane story. As we all know that Chette is a die hard fan of Ranma and Akane. I just want to remind you that this is one of Chette's past fanfics and she wrote this when she was a child. This fanfic has also seven chapters (no more and no less) so let's enjoy it while it's here. Chette doesn't own any Ranma 1/2 Characters... and Chette's first language is not english. And also she loves Philip.

**THE GIFT   
'Love me for what I am'A Ranma and Akane fanfic  
by Chette (chanchan)** **Part 3: Ranma's Departure **

Around 2:00am, Akane stood up and left Ranma inside the Doujou. Ranma however did not leave the doujou. He stood up and looked around. He will definitely miss this place... 'There's no place like home' and this Tendou's Household is a home for him. He will definitely miss this place, not only the place but the people living here.

He didn't sleep at all... He couldn't sleep.

About 7:03am, Ranma was ready to go on a journey. Ukyou came around 7:00am and she is all set too. Very excited indeed. The family woke up early, to bid Ranma farewell. Their flight is 9:00am. So, only 2 hour left before they leave Japan.

Ranma met Ukyou downstairs. The family minus Akane, were already there. They gave Ranma each of their blessings. And Mr.Saotome told Ranma to bring some 'Naniichuan' for him.

"Let's go Ran-chan, we will be late for our flight" Ukyou said, smiling. She put her arms around Ranma.

Ranma before stepping his other foot outside the house. He stopped, and pulled away from Ukyou. "Wait. I have to do something first" he said, he put his back down and run upstairs.

Ukyou frowned.

Ranma opened the door of his room and saw a paper at the top of the table. He sat first and started to write a letter to Akane. He wasn't good in writing and expressing his words in writing. But this is going to be the day, that He will leave Japan.. leaving her.

After a few minutes of struggling, scratching his head, erasing some words and writing. He finished his letter to Akane. He stood up and walked towards Akane's room.

In front of Akane's room... 

Ranma silently open the door of Akane's room and put the letter on her table. He looked at her sleeping. He couldn't help but to kneel down beside her, admiring and observing her for a minute. He didn't control himself when his hand lift up and touched her soft face. He brushed some strays of her hair too and sighed.

He stood up and turned around. His mind and heart starts to argue. Ranma's heart yelling 'Kiss her! kiss her'. but his mind said, 'What if she wakes up?' He groaned and bent forward. His heart won the argument. = even just a smack... = He leaned forward and kissed her slightly on her lips, the light kiss is so sweet... so sweet... that made Ranma cry... "I will miss you Akane..." he said, then he stood up and this time, he exited Akane's room.

When the door closed... a tear fell in Akane's cheek. She slowly open her eyes touch her lips... = Ranma... =   
  
Inside the Plane...

Ukyou smiled as she looked at Ranma approaching their seat. =Ranchan and I will be alone for a month = she thought. She made a way when Ranma reached for their seat. He just came from the Restroom of the Plane. He sighed and sat on his seat. Ukyou clasped her left hand to Ranma's right hand. But Ranma didn't turn around and looked at Ukyou. He is so busy looking outside at the window. = Don't worry Ranchan, in a month  
or so, you will forget Akane = she thought. She giggled, "Ranchan, what are you thinking?"   
  
Ranma didn't turn to look at her. "Akane"   
  
Ukyou frowned and let go of Ranma's hand. "Ranchan, Akane is not here"  
  
This time, Ranma looked at Ukyou. "I know but I will always Love her Ucchan"

Ukyou gasped, "L-Love her?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, "Yes. I do Love her. I just realized it now... I was confused in the past... I thought I am feeling these feelings because she is so close to me and we use to hang out." he said, "But now... leaving her... I realize that I Love her"  
  
Ukyou shook her head, "Forget about her! focus on your cure."

Ranma smiled sadly, "I can't do that Ucchan... and I am sorry for hurting you. But I know, that even I don't tell you my feelings... you already know" he said, then he return his gaze at the window.  
  
= your darn right Ranma. You Love Akane and I know that. But this is not over yet. You are mine Ranma. MINE. =   
  
Back in Japan...  
  
When the sun hit Akane's eyes. She opened her eyes for the second time and sat on her bed. The house seems so quiet... He couldn't hear Ranma's voice... She looked at the clock. "By this time, I hear Ranma's yell because he and Mr.Saotome were training..." she sighed and stood up. But right now... no more Ranma. He already left her...But she knows that he will be back.

Her eyes caught a white Paper on top of her desk. She reached it out and read it... the letter came from.. Ranma?

DEAR AKANE,   
  
IS THIS HELLO OR GOODBYE. WELL ANYWAY, HELLO...I HOPE YOU WOKE UP IN A GOOD MOOD TODAY. and... GOOD-BYE TO YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE STILL SLEEPING BEFORE I LEFT.   
  
AKANE... YOU KNOW THAT I AM NOT GOOD IN WORDS... I'VE BEEN SQUEEZING MY MIND HERE RIGHT NOW... SO I AM SORRY IF I HURT YOU... IF I USE AWFUL WORDS AGAIN. BUT PLEASE... UNDERSTAND ME.   
  
HERE GOES NOTHING...YES I HATE MY CURSE, I WANT TO GET RID OF  
THIS STUPID CURSE. I ALSO KNOW THAT YOU WANT TO GIVE THE BEST BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR ME. BUT WHEN YOU GAVE ME THOSE TICKETS I SUDDENLY FELT LIKE I DON'T WANT TO GO... I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU.

I KNOW IT'S CORNY BUT IT'S TRUE  
  
RYOUGA GAVE ME A PERFECT SOLUTION, HE TOLD ME THAT I WILL ASKED YOU  
TO COME WITH ME BUT SADLY, YOU REFUSED. SO I ENDED UP WITH UCCHAN THEN, WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHY DID YOU REFUSE? OH WELL...

AKANE...  
I PROMISE YOU. IN FOUR MONTHS IF I DIDN'T GET CURED, I WILL STILL COME BACK.  
I HOPE YOU WILL 'WAIT FOR ME' WE WILL GO TO SCHOOL TOGETHER. I PROMISE THAT. I WILL MISS YOU TERRIBLY AND I HOPE YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY TOO.  
  
ALWAYS HERE,  
RANMA  
  
"Ranma..." Akane whispered, she put the letter in her chest. "I love you" she whispered and cried  
  
Plane...

"Akane..." Ranma said, looking into the clouds "I love you" he whispered,  
  
After a few minutes...

Akane composed herself and walked downstairs. She saw her sisters inside the kitchen.

"Good Morning Akane" Kasumi greeted her.  
  
"So, um, Akane what are you going to do now?" Nabiki asked  
  
"Eat?" Akane asked, blinking.  
  
"Oh after that, you will go to Ms. Maruhata's class. She has a summer classes for cooking." Kasumi said  
  
"But why?" Akane asked,  
  
"it's time that you learn how to cook" Kasumi said  
  
"But?"  
  
"This is the perfect time! Ranma is not here and you can now concentrate" Kasumi said, smiling.

"No.. Oneechan.. I am not in the mood to study cooking.. not now" she said,

However, Nabiki and Kasumi did not gave up convincing Akane. They did not stop bothering Akane until Akane gave up and went to that cooking school.

Days passed...  
  
Akane became busier everyday. She goes to cooking school every morning and in the afternoon, she is at the orphanage taking care of children. 

Meanwhile...

Deep forest of China..

Ranma groaned, she is now in a girl form and is really pissed off at Ukyou. "You wasted our money on that stupid dress!" she groaned.

Ukyou doesn't need the dress. But she needs to lose all their money so that she will spend her time more with Ranma.

Ranma couldn't believe this is happening! They came to China and was about to go straightly to Jusenkyou, when Ukyou started to act so girlish and invited Ranma on some places. As if they were tourists! Ranma found out that Ukyou is doing this on purpose. But he doesn't have time for this. However, Ukyou is cleaver. When Ukyou found out that Ranma found out what is she doing, she spend all their money at the wonderful dress."

"What are you trying to do?! Starve us to death?!" Ranma yelled furiously.  
  
"But I can cook! I have materials here" Ukyou said,

"That doesn't matter!" Ranma yelled Again,

Ukyou growled, "Why don't you just admit that you wanted to find that stupid cure and go back to Japan to Akane!"

But before Ranma could reply,

"Oh sir, you came back noh?"

Ranma turned around and saw the Jusenkyou Guide.

"We-We're here!!!!" Ranma yelled,

To be continued...

Nabiki: Chette is still unconscious. We will see you next time! tata!  
  
Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications, Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	4. Akaneiichuan

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

Nabiki: It's sunday again! Hey Chette where's my payment now? do not worry it is installment right?  
  
Chette: =paid Nabiki=  
  
Nabiki: =Blinks= What's the matter chette? =remembers= oh yes.. your puppy pet died.. oh do not worry, I'll just do my job today.

Materia-Blade - thanks!

Pessimist99 - She already did, so go and read it.   
  
Mishangel - well Ranma choose Ukyou, instead of Shampoo... Imagine Shampoo coming with Ranma.. thinks of many worst possibilities   
  
amigoeva - aww thank you. You're the first person who said that to me.   
  
Aino20 - This is her past fanfic. Meaning it's finished. and She doesn't want to change it. She is proud of her story in the past.  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - oh yeah   
Desktop Creator - yeah too bad only 7 chapters... um.. I ain't taking all Chette's money, she is now paying little by little. See? I am not really a bad person.

Chette: Then will you cut the charges then?  
Nabiki: Um.. No.  
Chette: ...........

Sieg1308 - comfort Chette... I guess now she needs a friend.   
  
MercuryDestiny - I don't make people faint! Those were the cheapest payment I've ever- =looks at Chette= yeah! They are cheaper than Ranma and Akane's payment.

WiNd - she already did   
Shuichi66 - Chette updates and pays me every sunday.

Nabiki: Welcome to another past fanfic of Chette. Also known as Chanchan and kne. This fanfic is a Romantic Ranma and Akane story. As we all know that Chette is a die hard fan of Ranma and Akane. I just want to remind you that this is one of Chette's past fanfics and she wrote this when she was a child. This fanfic has also seven chapters (no more and no less) so let's enjoy it while it's here. Chette doesn't own any Ranma 1/2 Characters... and Chette's first language is not english. And also she loves Philip.

** THE GIFT   
'Love me for what I am'A Ranma and Akane fanfic  
by Chette (chanchan)****Part 4: Akaneiichuan**

Ranma looked around, "At last..." she walk towards the ponds.

Ukyou saw a lot of ponds and smiled, This may take a while. She thought.

"Oh sir, welcome back"

Ranma (girl) nodded, and put her bag pack. "I came here for the Naniichuan, can you help me look for it?" Ranma asked, now looking at the guide.

"Will help but there is problem" The guide said, looking nervous.

Ranma frowned, there is still a problem? She crossed her arms, "and what is the problem?" she asked,

"Hundred cursed springs... Guide... gets old and-"

"AND GO STRAIGHT TO THE POINT?!" Ranma yelled at the guide.

The guide backed away, "Sir! you calm down..." he said, then he looked at the springs. "Guide don't know where the spring is"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"Sir! Calm down!"

Ukyou whistled, interrupting between them. "So this is jusenkyou huh?" she said, then she noticed a shinning pool. "And what is that?" she asked, "It looks brand new" she added,   
  
Ranma has to agree with what Ukyou said, "Yeah-" she said, then she looks at the jusenkyou, "What is that?"

But before the Jusengkyou Guide can reply, Ukyou smiled at the guide. "I need to take a bath.. where can I do that?" she asked,

Ranma crossed her arms again and smirked, "Why don't cha jump into the other springs Ucchan... they are clean"

Ukyou frowned, "No thanks Ranchan. I've had enough curse for one day" she said,

The Jusenkyou called his daughter, after a few seconds... the guide's daughter escorted Ukyou towards their house.

"hey"

The guide looked at Ranma. "What sir?"  
  
Ranma pointed at the shinning pool that Ukyou noticed earlier, "That Spring wasn't here when I got this cursed.. is that a brand new one?" Ranma asked,  
  
The guide looked at the spring. "Oh, sir, yeah that spring is different among others"  
  
Ranma frowned, More curse spring. "Yeah well what is it?" she asked,  
  
"That spring brand new... that spring called Akaneiichuan"   
  
Ranma gasped, "You gotta be KIDDING ME" she said, shivering.

The guide shook his head, "There is a legend that say, the prince of the Jusenkyou fell in love with a beautiful young lady name Akane and got Akane's blood and put it on that spring, however the prince failed because Akane loves someone else, it's a very tragic story."  
  
Ranma frowned. Saffron. "yeah, and I take it, if you drowned there you will change into some kind of Akane right?"   
  
"How young sir know?"  
  
Ranma slapped the guide's head. "Idiot, Akane is my fiancée!"  
  
The guide gasped, "You! Ranma Saotome?"

"You didn't noticed me?" Ranma asked, blinking

"OH sir! You came back!" The guide hugged Ranma.

"LET ME GOO!!!!"

The guide released Ranma, "Sorry sir" he said, backing away.

Ranma growled, and looked back at the springs. "So now, how do we you know where is the Nanniichuan?" she asked,  
  
"Sorry but guide can no help you that, if you want jump every spring"  
  
Ranma clenched her fist and looked at the Guide. "ARE YOU KIDDING?!"  
  
"JOKING!"  
  
Back in Japan...

In a classroom...

"Ms. Tendou Akane, my advice to you is labeled your ingredients. To avoid mixing it up" the teacher said,

Akane nodded, at the teacher. Akane's cooking ability improved, The problem is that sometimes she tends to mixed up the ingredients because she doesn't looked at the labels of it. Akane soon learned that cooking is not like a battle... that Kitchen should not be a battlefield, as Mrs.Saotome once said. "You're cooking because of Love".

The teacher smiled at Akane. In no time. Akane will be one of her best students in cooking.

When Akane reached home (after the class)   
  
"Akane-chan?" Kasumi greeted Akane.  
  
"Yes Kasumi-Oneechan" Akane asked, taking off her shoes.  
  
"I was wondering, are you going to visit the orphanage tonight?"  
  
Akane nodded, "I will why?"  
  
"Oh, can you bring this to Dr.Toufou?" Kasumi said, handling a book to Akane.  
  
"of course Kasumi-Oneechan" Akane said, smiling.  
  
"thank you Akane."

Then Kasumi left her. Akane put her shoes into it's place and sighed, It's been... a week since Ranma left them... since Ranma left her. It is hard to adjust. Still.. no news from Ranma and Ukyou. She put her slippers and looked outside at the sky..

"Ranma.. I hope you are okay..."   
  
Four months passed by...

Ranma is frustrated. It's been four months and the guide still didn't found the spring! It is hard actually because the jusenkyou guide is old and slow. But he remembered his promise to Akane. He will come back after 4 months.. whether he gets cured or not. He started punching the tree for his training and he did not noticed that Ukyou stood behind him.

Ukyou sighed, She tried everything to make Ranma forget Akane. But she didn't succeed. Plus it makes her more sad seeing Ranma getting depressed everyday. She tried to be a friend, but nothing happen. She tried to be a lover but Ranma pushed her always. She even tried to act like Shampoo. But Ranma gave her the look... the 'disgusting look' that he only gives to Shampoo.

She sighed, it's been damn 4 months and Ranma is still in love with Akane. She took a deep breath and approached him, "Ranchan?"  
  
Ranma heard her, "Oh, Hi Ucchan" he said, but did not look at her.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"   
  
"Sure" Ranma said, he stopped punching the tree and wiped his sweat. "So what are you going to tell me?" he asked, now looking at her, sitting on a log.  
  
"Ranchan, it's been 4 months-" Ukyou said, sitting on the other log.  
  
"Yeah, 4 stupid months! but do not worry, Ucchan. I told Akane that after 4 months, cure or not I'm going back to her... and you'll come back to your shop" he said, smiling and looking at the sky.  
  
"To tell you the truth.. I don't want to go back to the shop.. my home is with you Ranchan" Ukyou said, controlling her tears.

But Ranma didn't hear her. "I wonder how is she, I mean after 4 months-"  
  
That's it. Ukyou had enough. She stood up, cried and yelled at Ranma. "ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT IS AKANE!"

Ranma looked at her   
  
"I am tired do you hear me....TIRED! All I can hear from your stupid mouth is AKANE IS LIKE THIS and AKANE IS LIKE THAT! What did you see in her anyway?! you two are always fighting and I am here-"  
  
"Ucchan what are you talking about?" Ranma asked, "I thought you understand-"  
  
Ukyou bit her lip hard, until it bleed. "This Ranchan! It's been 4 months that I was with you, hoping that I can get Akane out from your stupid mind! But I was a failure!" Ukyou said,  
  
Ranma frowned, "I thought you understand... I am sorry Ucchan but I love her. You know that and I don't mean to hurt you Ucchan you're my best friend... but-"  
  
"BUT I WANT MORE THAN THAT RANMA! I AM YOUR FIANCÉE TOO REMEMBER?!" Ukyou yelled, crying harder now.  
  
Ranma shook his head, "I can't give you that... My heart belongs to Akane and I-"  
  
Ukyou wiped her tears. "Fine." she said, and with that she run away, leaving Ranma sitting on a log frowning.  
  
"Meow? Meow?"

Ukyou blinked at the cat. She noticed the hat. Poor Jusenkyou guide. Becoming the victim to test every spring only for Ranma, so that Ranma could come back home to Akane... she narrowed her eyes...

"Meow?"

Then the daughter of the guide poured a hot water on the cat and the Guide turn to his original form, "Ah... that's not it.. " he said, then he saw Ukyou. "Miss. you be careful. Cursed springs" he said,

Ukyou nodded, "I know...I know...I Kno-" she spotted a very different spring "Guide?"  
  
"Yes young miss?"  
  
"What is that spring and why it is so different among the others?" she asked, noticing again the glow of the spring.   
  
"latest spring in Jusenkyou"   
  
"I see..." Ukyou said,

"Young miss asked spring called AKANEIICHUAN"  
  
Ukyou blinked, "AKANE?"  
  
The guide nodded, "Yes there's a legend that say 6 months ago, the prince of Jusenkyou name saffron fell in love with a beautiful girl name Akane Tendou, who was engaged to someone else"  
  
"and-?" Ukyou looked at the spring.  
  
"Prince saffron, got some blood of young beautiful Akane and made this spring. So that whoever fall in that spring will take AKANE'S FACE And BODY...umm.. Not a tragic story I guess"  
  
Ukyou smiled, This is it. "Akaneiichuan eh?"  
  
Inside Ranma's tent...

Ranma decided to sleep for the night. Ukyou may not understand him tonight, but tomorrow she will. After a few seconds, he stirred and opened his eyes. He gasped when he saw...   
  
"AKANE?"

Ranma saw Akane smiled, he reached for her arms. "Is it really you?"  
  
To be continued...

Nabiki: Ukyou won't stop huh? Chette-chan?  
Chette:........  
Nabiki: oh well.. See ya!  
  
Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications, Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	5. Unexpected Reunion

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

Nabiki: Are you okay now?   
Chette: =nods= yeppers!  
Nabiki: =open her palms=  
Chette: sighed... good thing this only a 7 chapters = paying nabiki=  
Nabiki: I'll be glad to host another one Chette-chan  
Chette: Er.. no thanks.. I am broke already.  
Nabiki: Suit yourself.

khail-18 - Thank you so much But I am not 'ChetteTeng' anymore I would really appreciate it if you stop calling me that my real name is 'Chette Dizon :)' (come to think of it.. Chetteteng sounds like 'cheating' which is true in the past :P I cheated :P hehe in other things but I am glad I am new person now :D oi! you're from JIL TOO?! Wow! You're my Sister in Christ then :D Welcome! and don't worry This fanfic is already finish (all you have to do is to wait for the chapters... up to chapter 7) please read my other ranma and ccs stories my ccs stories are Christian :D and I'll write Ranma Christian fanfics too in the future :D) God bless!

Desktop Creator - Got your chapter! but Chapter 2 is not working, will you re-send it? if you don't mind? about Ukyou, Do not worry She maybe ooc in the last chapter but she is not that bad   
  
amigoeva - not really...   
  
AngelicFairy (Maura) - ack don't hate Ukyou . but yeah even Ranma is stupid er sorry for the word, He'll see through especially once Ukyou calls Ranma 'Ranchan :P'

AnimeObsessionFantasy - ooh.. pissed? who?   
Sieg1308 - every week thank you for everything =eyes starts shinning=  
  
MercuryDestiny - =hugs back= do not worry, I am fine now   
  
Tenshi Ami- Emotional who?  
  
Nabiki: You rang? =looks at Tenshi Ami=  
Chette: =blinks=  
  
Mishangel - I agree.   
WiNd - Ukyou acting so low? Is it... for the first time? =thinks= I don't think so...

Nabiki: Welcome to another past fanfic of Chette. Also known as Chanchan and kne. This fanfic is a Romantic Ranma and Akane story. As we all know that Chette is a die hard fan of Ranma and Akane. I just want to remind you that this is one of Chette's past fanfics and she wrote this when she was a child. This fanfic has also seven chapters (no more and no less) so let's enjoy it while it's here. Chette doesn't own any Ranma 1/2 Characters... and Chette's first language is not english. And also she loves Philip.

Chette: Can I have a request? Can you visit my page? my Ranma Page? (Url located in my Profile page.) Thank you.

**THE GIFT   
'Love me for what I am'  
**A Ranma and Akane fanfic  
by Chette (chanchan)

**Part 5: Unexpected Reunion**

Ranma couldn't believe it! It's Akane! Is he dreaming? He released her and slapped his cheek. "Ite (ouch)" Ranma said, then he looked and still.. Akane is standing in front of him. "A-Akane!" Ranma smiled, "It is you!" he added. He stood up and hugged her tightly, "I miss you so much Akane" he said,

"And I am so glad you like me Ranchan"   
  
Ranma blinked. He pulled away, and looked at 'Akane' the eyes... the nose.. the hair.. It is Akane... it's also the voice of Akane... but it's not Akane? "Ranchan?" he asked, then he narrowed his eyes, "Ucchan...?"  
  
Ukyou nodded, "It's me"  
  
Ranma backed away, "Wha- how-?"  
  
Ukyou looked at her body, "I guess this is my curse side. But do not worry, Ranchan. Hot water changes me back as Ucchan" she said, smiling.

"But-"  
  
Ukyou's eyes (in Akane's face) were sparkling. "Now you can love me, right Ranchan?" she asked, looking at Ranma.  
  
Ranma stepped backward again. "..........."  
  
"Ranchan?"  
  
Ranma shook his head, "F-Forgive me Ucchan" he said, Ukyou's tears fell on her face. Ranma looked away, even this is Ukyou... He can see Akane's face crying. "even you look like AKANE... You are not Akane."  
  
Ukyou gasped, "Ranchan!"  
  
Ranma looked at Ukyou and gave her a sad smile. "You think I love Akane because of her face?" he asked, Ukyou bowed her head. She felt so low... but Ranma continued, "I love Akane because SHE IS AKANE"

Ukyou wiped her tears and back away too, looking at Ranma.  
  
Ranma sighed, "It won't do any good to you...I can't love you because you look like Akane... I can't Ucchan.. because you're not Akane-"

Ukyou yelled, "ENOUGH!" she said, then she exited Ranma's tent and run away. But this time, Ranma followed her.  
  
"Ucchan wait!" Ranma yelled as he followed Ukyou. He realized that Ukyou is running towards the cursed springs. "Ucchan Please! Don't do anything stupid!" he yelled, then he saw Ukyou jumped in one of the springs. "UCCHAN!!!"  
  
A few seconds later... Ukyou emerged from the spring...and she is still Ukyou. Ranma could help but to feel sorry for his friend, "Ucchan... why?"  
  
Ukyou smiled sadly, "You don't have to worry Ranchan, This is the spring of Drowned girl... I've memorize the spring before I jumped on the Akaneiichuan" she said, looking at the sparkling spring.   
  
"Ucchan"  
  
Ukyou sniffed, "I know that I can never replace Akane in your heart. My Mind tells me that, and even yelled at me earlier. But my heart doesn't want to let go... so in case you won't accept me.. I.. memorized where the Spring of drowned girl where is located" she said, "and don't worry Ranchan... my heart learn its lesson.. and I'll help you now.. I'll help you to find the spring so that you can go home now" she said,

Ranma was about to reply, when suddenly he heard the guide's voice yelling.

"AIYA! Sir Ranma! I found spring of DROWNED MAN!"   
  
Ranma looked at the guide excitedly, "are you sure?! Did I hear you right?" he asked,

The Guide nodded, "Yes! Sir Ranma will be cured" he said, pointing at the Nannichuan.  
  
Ukyou smiled, "Well it looks like you don't need my help now... Congratulations Ranchan, go ahead..." she said,   
  
Ranma smiled, and stared on the spring. = I'll NEVER be a girl again = he smiled, then he approached the spring. When the spring was in front of him. He saw his reflection on the water. And not only that, he saw Akane and his memories... with the pigtailed girl. Come to think of it... it was Ranko... who Akane befriended...

Ranma shook his head, all of his life he wants to be cure and now the cure is at his front. why can't he do it! He hate being a girl right? He hates turning into a girl! His manhood will come back to him! Think Ranma. He hate being a girl... he experienced some things that he don't want too, because he can turn into a girl. Kissing Mikado, flowers from Tatewaki, being the martial arts rhythmic gymnastic champion...  
  
Ranma sighed, But because of his stupid curse...the first time Akane met her was a friendly start. He can solve some problems easier being a girl.

Ranma frowned. Akane will lose a friend, if he gets cured.  
  
"But it's true I don't mind your curse" Akane's voice ringing in his head.   
  
He sighed and stepped backward. He will keep his curse. His Ranko side.

"you no jump?"

Ranma shook his head, "I am sorry guide... I made you do these things for my selfish desires... and yet now I can't.. I.. don't want to turn to Normal" he said,

"Is okay" The guide smiled, and point at the springs. "see? Because of Ranma forcing guide to find nannichuan, guide made a sign to every spring. noh? visitors see cursed spring and never fall there" he said,

"What's wrong Ranchan?" Ukyou asked,

Ranma sighed and looked at Ukyou, "I realize that I don't want to lose Akane and Ranko. I want to keep Ranko... He is a part of me, and a part of Akane too. Without her, I could have never protected Akane easily in other times. Without her... I'll never become Akane's friend... Without her... Life is not normal for me" he said, then he turn to the guide. "I may not need the water, but my old man needs one.. so can I packed some water for him?"

The Guide nodded.

Japan... (one week later) 

Akane is tired she just came back from a date with someone. Stupid Nabiki-Oneechan setting me up with anyone. Nabiki surprised Akane a blind date earlier. Akane refused at first but Nabiki said, it not for serious. Sometimes, Akane needs to go out. To refresh her mind.

Akane frowned. Refresh my mind she said, it made me even worst missing Ranma. Nabiki set her up with a guy who loves martial arts, loves to eat, loves video games. Like Ranma. Akane didn't eat for the entire date... she sighed, As she entered the door, she yelled Kasumi's name but there was no answer. Her father and Mr.Saotome went to Nodoka's house to visit her, while Nabiki went out shopping.  
  
Then Akane's eyes caught a letter at the table. Akane picked it up and read it. It said that Toufou and Kasumi will have their date. Today.

Akane groaned. Her stomach growled too.. She sighed. She is totally glad that she can cook now. She doesn't need Kasumi to prepare a special food for her. She can do it on her own. So after she changed her date clothes to her day clothes, she went to the kitchen to cook.

Meanwhile... 

Outside the house. The gates of the Tendou Doujou opened up and a man entered the Tendou's gate. He is tired and hungry. He needs food...

In front of the House... He was about to knock when he heard someone humming a sweet tune. And then smelled a delicious aroma of food. So, he opened the door and rushed towards the table... He waited for the food. Kasumi must have been cooking.  
  
Akane however heard some footsteps on the house. But since it came from the front door, which means the person has a key. So she thought it was already her father and Mr.Saotome.

After cooking, she rushed towards the table, = I want Dad and Mr.Saotome to eat my cooking... I want to know if they like it = she thought.

Ranma heard footsteps approaching the room. Here comes food. But then, strange thing happen, He needed to go to the bathroom. So he exited on the other door, while the other door opened up and Akane entered, holding a bowl of soup. 

Akane blinked, "That's strange... I thought Otousan (father) and Oji-san (Mr.Saotome) has arrived" she said, then she put the bowl at the table and exited the room, while the other one opened up and Ranma entered the room.

"FOOD!"

Ranma munched on the food, It is very delicious! = Kasumi must be improving = he thought, = This soup is the best! =

Then Ranma heard the door opened and a gasped.

Then a voice...

"HOW DARE YOU ATE MY COOKING?!"   
  
Ranma slowly turned to look at the voice and saw Akane. Akane fell in shock! is her eyes betraying her? or making fun of her? or.. is Ranma really home?  
  
"Ah, Nihao?" Ranma said, putting the bowl to the table.  
  
Akane bit her lip, "R-Ranma?"  
  
"I-I'm ah, HOME?" Ranma asked, nervously. Akane bowed her head = Uh-oh = Ranma thought, here comes the mallet greeting! He closed his eyes but then, no mallet... but... he felt Akane's arms wrapped around his body and hugged him tightly.

"I MISS YOU RANMA!!!"  
  
Ranma heard her! She misses him! She misses him! Ranma opened his eyes, "R-Really?" he asked, now wrapping his arms around Akane too.

Akane nodded, then after a few seconds of hugging. Akane release Ranma and wiped her tears, "H-How you've been?" she asked,

Ranma smiled, "Y-You're not mad at me right?" he asked,

Akane giggled, "Baka! why would I? What matter most is that you're home safely" she said, smiling.  
  
Ranma realized that He is talking to somewhat different Akane. "are you sick or something?" he asked,  
  
Akane shook her head, "So tell me, what happen?"

"Well.." Ranma sat down, Akane followed suit. "I saw the spring of drowned man" he said, "also I worked for the guide there, since Ucchan and I don't have money to go back here" he said,

Akane blinked, "But Nabiki gave you lots right?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, "Ucchan spend all of it, touring and buying gifts" he said, "I can't call because there's no telephone there" he added,

"You could have at least write us a letter?"  
  
"The guide doesn't have paper and Writing Materials" Ranma scratched his head, "even the signs of the springs, he only used some woods and leaves" he said,   
  
"Oh, I see..." Akane smile again, her cutest smile that makes Ranma blush "Do not worry I don't care about the past, I am just glad you're safe" she said,   
  
Ranma smiled, So the time and separation of the both of them, made difference... then he looked at the food, "Kasumi must be Improving" Ranma said,

But Akane heard him. She blinked, "huh?"

Ranma turned to look at Akane, "by the way where is she?"  
  
"She is with Doctor Toufou"  
  
"I see..."

Silence...

Akane stomach growled, she frown. "Baka Ranma.. you ate my food..." she said,

Ranma gulped, "er sorry..." he said,

Akane smiled, "Oh don't worry, I'll just MAKE another one" she said, she stood up but she felt Ranma held his other hand, Akane blinks, "What is it Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma frowned, "Did my ears deceive me, or you said you'll make ANOTHER one?" he asked,

Akane sat again and looks deeply at Ranma's eyes. "Yes. I COOK that food" she said,

Ranma stared at her and then back at the food "Y-You cook this?"  
  
"YES!" Akane said, her eyes sparkling.  
  
Ranma raise one of his eyebrows, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! I mean a Violent Tomboy like you c-"

This was expected. The mallet Came smashing Ranma's head.  
  
"Baka!"

"Ouch"  
  
Akane now fuming. "You deserve that!" she said, then she stood up and turned her back on her fiancé. "You must know Mr.Saotome, I studied Cooking while you were gone" she said, crossing her arms.   
  
Ranma caress his head and looked at Akane. He made Akane really upset now... He sighed and stood up. "you really cook this?" pointing the food.  
  
Akane turn to him, "I did say that, DID I?" she said, putting her arms now on her waist.

"Y-Yeah.." Ranma said, looking back at the food. Unbelievable. Akane is cured!

Akane sighed, "Anyway, I...ah.."  
  
Ranma looked at her "What?"  
  
"Well, am...Nabiki-"

Then Nabiki entered the room, "Hey Akane, How is your date?" she asked,

Ranma stared in shock at Nabiki.

"NABIKI!" Akane yelled,

"What?" she asked, then she saw Ranma. She covered her mouth. "Opps..."

Ranma fumes. "SHE WHAT?!" he asked, glaring at Nabiki

"I uh..." Akane sighed,

Ranma looked at Akane, glaring at her with anger. "You didn't WAIT FOR ME?! You dated GUYS?! You promise Akane!"  
  
Akane bit her lip, "Well....Na-"  
  
Ranma shook his head, "Never mind Akane. I am glad you can cook now, Good luck with that someone. At least now you can cook for him" he said, and with that he left Nabiki and Akane.

"Nabiki!"

Nabiki frowned, "I didn't know-"

Akane sighed, and looked at where Ranma disappeared.

To be continued...

Chette: Great Job Nabiki... you just ruin Akane and Ranma's reunion.  
Nabiki: You're talking to that other Nabiki and not me.  
Chette: Yep. =looks at the readers= God bless! See you next time!  
  
Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications, Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	6. Ranma and Akane Love Rescuers

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

Chette: This is going to be a longgg.. chapter (kinda)  
Nabiki: Okay! Okay fine! I'll give you a 10 percent discount. I am not that 'Selfish girl'   
Chette: hehehe =pays nabiki= Thanks for the idea Desktop Creator :P  
  
amigoeva - poor Ranma-kun and Akane-chan neh?   
AngelicFairy - Hey! I will! I will explain everything!   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - that's Ranma and Akane's life :P   
Materia-Blade - Weh?   
  
MercuryDestiny - yes. But before the information, give a million bucks and I'll tell you where is that shop.

WiNd - It's Ranma's destiny.   
Goku - she wrote this in the past.   
Sieg1308 - all wells and it ends well eh?  
Desktop Creator - =glared at Destop Creator= yeah.. thanks for the idea.  
  
Welcome to another past fanfic of Chette. Also known as Chanchan and kne. This fanfic is a Romantic Ranma and Akane story. As we all know that Chette is a die hard fan of Ranma and Akane. I just want to remind you that this is one of Chette's past fanfics and she wrote this when she was a child. This fanfic has also seven chapters (no more and no less) so let's enjoy it while it's here. Chette doesn't own any Ranma 1/2 Characters... and Chette's first language is not english. And also she loves Philip.

**THE GIFT   
'Love me for what I am'A Ranma and Akane fanfic  
by Chette (chanchan)**

**Part 6: Ranma and Akane Love Rescuers.**

At Ranma's room...  
  
"STUPID!" Ranma yelled, at he threw a pillow at the corner. He was furiously angry. This wasn't the reunion he had in mind. He was so happy that Akane could cook now! but no.. Akane studied to cook for another person and not for him. Akane flirted and dated with other guys when he was not here. And Here he was... he was being Loyal to Akane for this months.

His eyes turned to the right, and saw his bag at the corner with the bottle of naniichuan. He grabbed it and narrowed his eyes, "I will take the naniichuan, go to Ucchan and Marry her" he said, at least Ukyou is loyal to him.

He opened it and was about to pour it to himself when suddenly, and in accidentally... a wind entered his room, through the window and in the drawer, one of his books opened and fell down. Ranma stared at the book, and he stared at the bookmark of that book.

... it was a picture of Akane smiling.

Ranma frowned. He can't marry Ukyou! He doesn't love her. He even realized that she can't replace Akane! Ukyou used the Akaneiichuan but did not fell in love with her.

... It's Akane he wants.  
... It will be Akane who he will marry  
  
Meanwhile..

For the past minutes, Akane is still sitting on the dinner table. She could not believe how fast the time is. The next thing you know you're happy... and then, after a few seconds you're sad. This wasn't the reunion she was expecting. She studied to cook for Ranma and she was so happy seeing Ranma eating her cooking.. and then.. Nabiki came in.. and ruin everything.

She sighed as she controlled her tears. "Well no used from not doing anything I guess" she said, she stood up and picked up the bowls that Ranma used and cleaned the table. She wasn't hungry anymore...She's vulnerable.

Akane turned on the faucet and sighed an idea pops in her mind, "He did not let me explain. He just came back and we fought again, maybe we are not meant to be together." after she said that, a tear fell on her face.

"Akane-Chan Tada- Akane-chan! why are you crying?" Kasumi said, as she enters the kitchen. Obviously because of Akane's deep thoughts she did not hear her sister entering the house or even the kitchen. "Akane-chan, why are you crying?" she asked, again.  
  
Akane looked at Kasumi and gave her a sad smile, "Oneechan, Ranma is back" she said, she wiped her tears.  
  
Kasumi smiled, "Ara! That is a great news! are those Tears of Joy or sadness?"  
  
Akane sighed, "Both. Ranma ate my cooking and he said it was really good" she said, bowing her head. "But then Nabiki entered the room, asking for my date and he got mad and-" she looked up, "Could it be? Oneechan? Ranma is not really for me?" she asked,

"Akane-chan..."

Akane frowned, "I guess that's it" she said, stubbornly.

And so the sun went down and the moon went up, the streets of a busy Nerima suddenly becoming peaceful. At the dinner table, Mr.Tendou and Mr.Saotome were happy seeing Ranma coming back. Mr.Tendou said to Ranma that Akane practiced really hard to become a good wife when he wasn't here. Ranma blushed at the comment and did admit to them that he already ate Akane's cooking and she is a good cook. 

But to change the topic, he gave the bottle to Genma. It was the Nannichuan. Mr.Saotome cried in happiness and hugged Ranma.

"GET IT OFF ME! OLD MAN!" Ranma growled,

Mr.Tendou looked at his friend. "Hahaha Saotome-kun! Now you can be a normal guy again!" he said, then he looked at Ranma. "So does this mean you're already cured now?" he asked,

Ranma shook his head.

All eyes were on Ranma. Minus Akane, since she wasn't at the dinner table.

"I didn't get rid of my curse" he said,

Kasumi gasped, "But why?" she asked,  
  
Ranma smiled at Kasumi, "because I feel that my girl side is now part of me...and I don't want to lose it"

"Clever Ranma" Nabiki said, munching some cookies.

Ranma glared at Nabiki, "I did not do this because of you!" then he looked at the family. "I did this because, if it wasn't for my girl side... I will have a hard time to protect Akane-" he stopped when the door opened.

At the door, standing up was a teary eyed Akane, "Good you are all here, I want to talk to all of you."

All of them looked puzzled, except for Kasumi who looked terrified.

Mr.Tendou nodded, "Sit Down Akane, what's wrong?"  
  
Akane stand still, she swayed her arms and cried more. "THIS! Everything is wrong daddy! Everything!"   
  
Mr.Saotome blinked, "Akane-kun calm down"  
  
Akane looked straightly at Mr.Tendou, "Daddy, you love me right?"  
  
Mr.Tendou beamed, "Of course! you're my baby!"  
  
Akane nodded, "and because you love me. you want my life to be peaceful right?"  
  
"Hai" Mr.Tendou nodded,  
  
Ranma stood up, "Get over with it Akane!" he yelled. He fumed again, remembering that Akane dated guys.   
  
"Ranma-kun?" Kasumi said, trying to stop Ranma from doing stupid things. Obviously, Ranma doesn't know that He is pushing Akane away from him!

And what Kasumi been afraid of.. happened when Ranma again opened up his mouth without thinking! She looked down and shook her head.

"....Don't be so melodramatically, if you want to break the engagement, FINE  
by me!"  
  
"Ranma!" Mr.Tendou, this time he stood up  
  
Akane sniffed, "Thanks for making it easy Ranma" she said, "Dad.. This time for real, I want to break up my engagement to Ranma" she said,

Ranma realized that he opened up his stupid big mouth, and did not think of what he said, "Akane-"

Akane looked at Ranma, "I don't want to be part of you, good-bye" she said calmly, then she turned around and run towards her room.

"WAAAHH!!!!" Mr.Tendou and Mr.Saotome cried, "What will happen to the Doujou now!!!" they bawled,

Ranma shivered in anger. He glared at Nabiki, who calmly looked at him.

"RANMA!!!" Mr.Tendou grabbed his shirt, "What have you done?!" he yelled

Ranma growled, "I didn't do anything! She was the one who DATED! when I left" he yelled,

Nabiki munched her cookie, "Mmm.. so that's why you're so angry about it? Pathetic. You don't even know what's the whole story Saotome" she said, coldly.

Ranma glared at Nabiki, "She wasn't Loyal! Just like me being Loyal to her! Have you ever noticed that I was with Ucchan for almost 4 months and nothing happened to us! But look at her!" he yelled, as he tried to push an angry Mr.Tendou away from him.

Nabiki smirked, "Just because Akane dated, that doesn't mean she isn't loyal to you" she said,

Ranma growled at Nabiki, "Nabiki I'm sick and t-"  
  
Nabiki this time burst out. "Well, I am sick and tired seeing my sister's miserable life!" she yelled, "Believe me Ranma dear, She is very loyal even though she dated a lot of guys... It wasn't her idea to go out and have fun sometimes.. it was MINE and I FORCED HER!"  
  
Ranma gasped, "Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki crossed her arms, "When you left, all she ever do was look at the letter you left  
her, spending her day on the Doujou just sitting. We need to do something to cheer her up!"  
  
Kasumi this time, spoke. "That's why Ranma-kun we enrolled her to a Cooking class and   
gave her a job on the Orphanage" she said,

Ranma looked at Kasumi and then at Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki sighed, "But she is still lonely...That's why I decided to set her up with someone...At first she don't want too but we kept insisting her and when she realize we won't give up. She agreed"  
  
Kasumi sighed, "It wasn't Akane's fault. It was ours. Forgive us Ranma-kun"

"You Oneechan?" Ranma asked, looking at Kasumi. Is Akane really that desperate when he left home? Even Kasumi forced her to do that...

"It's the same thing Ranma-kun, you are with Ukyou but you didn't do anything. Akane is with other guys, but she didn't do anything... now you tell us that Akane is not loyal to you? If no... then you should examine yourself." Nabiki said, "and if you still believe that Akane is not loyal to you, then you're not loyal to her either" she added,

Ranma was speechless...  
  
Kasumi sighed, "She tried so hard to be the best cook so that when you come back  
you can eat her cooking." she said, Ranma looked at her. "Yes Ranma-kun, she wants to cook for you and not for the others."

Nabiki glared at Ranma, "You know, I think this is a good idea," she said smirking, "Get out of my sister's life... she'll be more peaceful without you" she said,

"Nabiki!" Kasumi said,

Nabiki rolled her eyes, "I am just kidding" she said, "So then, Ranma-kun... what are you going to do about it?" she asked,

Ranma growled and shook his head, "I don't know!" he yelled, then he exited the dinner table, leaving them.

At around 9pm.. 

Ukyou entered the Tendous. She wants to see Akane, since she was her friend. Also, so that her conscience will stop her from disturbing her. Ever since she used the Akaneiichuan, even just a seconds of her life she became Akane, she felt Akane's feelings. She felt Akane's sorrow. Even though Ranma loves Akane, she felt Akane's life for that seconds... when Akane being insulted, Akane being forced, Akane being angry.. she felt it. As if she entered the private life of Akane Tendou.

She must tell Akane that she used her spring. She must.

"Hello Kasumi"

Kasumi smiled at her,

Meanwhile Inside Akane's room. Akane is still laying on her bed, Crying. Why did you come back Ranma? Why didn't you stay in China with Ukyou for all I care! she yelled in her thoughts. Then she shook her her head... "Ranma no baka.." she whispered, then she heard a knock. "Leave me alone" she said, then she heard Kasumi's voice saying that Ukyou is here and she wants to her. She sighed, wiped her tears and went out of her room.

She saw Ukyou sitting on the rock beside their pond. She took a deep breath and force a smile.

"Hello Ukyou"  
  
Ukyou turned around and smiled, Akane however looked so different. Maybe the fact that she became an Akane for a few seconds. "Akane-chan" she said, softly. 

"How are you?" Akane sat on the rock, smiling.  
  
"I am fine, it's been months and I hate to say this, but I kinda' MISS you" Ukyou smiled, looking at the pond  
  
"Well I miss you too Ukyou.. You're a dear friend" Akane said, looking at the pond.  
  
Ukyou smiled and grabbed Akane's hand. "What about a GIRL'S NIGHT OUT?" she asked, excitedly. "My treat" she said,

Akane smiled, this time for real. "Sure, that would be fine, next Saturday?" she asked,

Ukyou nodded and release Akane's hand. "That would be great" she said, then she noticed Akane's eyes. "Why are your eyes are so red and puffy...did you cry?" she asked,  
  
Akane turned away, "ah..."  
  
"Why?" Ukyou asked,

Then they heard Nabiki's voice. "BECAUSE SHE BROKE HER ENGAGEMENT TO RANMA"  
  
"Oneechan!"  
  
Ukyou gasped, "Poor Ranchan!!!"

This wasn't the expected reaction of Ukyou. Nabiki blinked. Shouldn't Ukyou leave them and run away with Ranma?

Akane blinked, she did not expect this. "What do you mean by Poor Ranchan, he insist me to do it, he said 'Don't be so melodramatically, if you want to break the engagement, Fine by me'"   
  
"No way!"  
  
Nabiki and Akane look at her   
  
"I mean, Ranchan would not let the agreement between you and him end just like that-" she said,

Nabiki now is interested, "Why did you say that Ukyou?"  
  
Ukyou looked at Nabiki, "Because, Nabiki-sempai, Ranchan, is a very honorable man-"  
  
"we know Ukyou but-"  
  
Ukyou growled at Nabiki. "Let me finished okay Sempai! let me start it with this. I had  
3 months with Ranchan. No Shampoo, No Kodachi, No Akane-" she sighed, "um.. Let me rephrase that.. There is ALWAYS an AKANE in RANMA'S HEART."  
  
"Ukyou?"  
  
"When we reached the Jusenkyou, Ranchan and I waited at least 3 months for the guide to give Ranchan some Nannichuan...While I spend my 3 months to make Ranchan LOVE ME"  
  
Akane is speechless, Nabiki signal her to go on...  
  
"But It wasn't a success...Every night, before he sleep, He.. well He talks about you.. look at your picture and tells me every night how much he misses you" Ukyou said, now looking at Akane. "Baka Ranchan.. he even kiss your picture before he goes to bed and he recites the 'No Nanniichuan for 4 months... I am going home to be with you' he always say that"

Akane blushed,  
  
"Until I got fed up and planned to confront him. One day, we had this talk, I yelled furiously at him and told him that I love him and he needed to stop thinking about  
you, But he said He can't"  
  
"Ranma said that?" Akane asked, now crying.  
  
"Yes, Akane-chan, I was so desperate back there...I ran and ran until I found out the Jusenkyou, where the guide was looking for the Nannichuan Believe it or not I will do anything so that Ranchan could love me and I did something"  
  
Nabiki blinked, "You made love with-"  
  
Ukyou growled, "Don't start Sempai!"  
  
"........"  
  
Ukyou looked at Akane. "I DIVE ONE OF THE CURSED SPRING and was curse, I went inside the tent of Ranchan and he was so happy to see me...But when he found it was me, he shook his head and said He is in love with you Akane-chan"

"You were cursed?" Akane asked, wiping her tears.   
  
Ukyou frowned, "Just for a minute... Akane-chan, Are you familiar with the spring called AKANEIICHUAN?"  
  
Akane eyes widened "Akaneiichuan?"  
  
"Yes Akane-chan"  
  
"What is this Akaneiichuan?" Nabiki asked,  
  
Akane looked at Nabiki, "Oneechan, do you still remember when Ranma and I fought on Jusenkyou with the guy named Saffron?"  
  
"Yes but why the heck?"  
  
Ukyou thought for a while and then she snapped her fingers. "I remember what the guide told me...it's like this...let's see am, There's a legend that say 6 months ago, the prince of Jusenkyou name saffron fell in love with a beautiful girl name Akane Tendou,   
he got some blood of you and made the spring. So that whoever fall in that spring will-"

"Take my FACE And body" Akane finished, "it's not a legend though..."  
  
Nabiki whistles...

"Ranchan really loves you Akane...after that I dove on the spring of drowned girl and change back. I told Ranchan that I would be his friend forever and I am not his fiancée anymore, The guide shout and told us that he had found it, Ranchan was so happy"  
  
"Yeah, he got it...Mr.Saotome was cured, but why didn't he get himself cured" Nabiki asked,  
  
"He told me that, Akane will lose a friend named Ranko and he realized two things that he won't lose his onna (girl) side because you like his girl side she is kinda your best friend. she she is ranko" she said, turning to look at Akane. "and the second is, he won't lose you...because he loves you"  
  
Another bunch of tears fell on Akane's face. What have I done... she asked herself remembering that she broke the engagement.

Ukyou sighed, "Now you can't tell me that he's giving you up! no way! I don't believe  
it, because Ranchan really likes you...no that's not right, HE LOVES you Akane-chan,"   
  
"Why are you doing this Ukyou?" Nabiki asked,  
  
"Because I realized that Ranchan, could not love me more than as friend. I'll always be his best friend, but never be his wife...and the one he wants to marry is Akane" she said, at Nabiki. She looked at her friend, "Akane-chan...I am happy for you and Ranchan,"

"Ukyou thank you" she said, she reached out and gave Ukyou a big hug. Ukyou was speechless and shock at first, but after a few minutes she gave her a hug too. Now she had lost a love.. but she gained a new friendship.  
  
Kasumi and their fathers saw the heart whelming hug between Ukyou and Akane.

"What happen Nabiki?" Mr.Saotome asked,

"Nabiki, you will tell your dad the news right?" Mr.Tendou said,   
  
Nabiki smirked, "I will...in an exchange of 10,000 yen"

To be continued...

Chette: hahaha! as always Nabiki :P  
Nabiki: well like they said, 'grab when there's oppurtunity'  
Chette: see you next time! Last chapter next time :D  
  
Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications, Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	7. Finale: This time I'll tell her

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**New Fanfic called, "Till I met you" read it please?**

Chette: Yehey! this is the last chapter! =pays Nabiki and coughs= gomen ne for the late update.. I got a high fever last sunday... .  
  
Nabiki: are you sure you don't want me to host for you anymore?   
Chette: If it's for free then.. why not?  
Nabiki: For free?! That's NOT me girl  
Chette: Then thanks anyway :P

Desktop Creator - here's the final chapter! oh I got your chapter :) I'll still wait for the curse  
so that I can make a picture (bg) for that :D Thanks!  
  
AngelicFairy - yeppers. Ukyou is such a good sport.   
amigoeva - haha ya got that right! That's my face! um.. why is your face like that?   
Sieg1308 - yep and this is the final!   
Materia-Blade - Actually it's both Ranma and Akane's fault.

Chette: not mention yours to Nabiki-chan..  
Nabiki: .........

WiNd - She did!   
  
Welcome to another past fanfic of Chette. Also known as Chanchan and kne. This fanfic is a Romantic Ranma and Akane story. As we all know that Chette is a die hard fan of Ranma and Akane. I just want to remind you that this is one of Chette's past fanfics and she wrote this when she was a child. This fanfic has also seven chapters (no more and no less) so let's enjoy it while it's here. Chette doesn't own any Ranma 1/2 Characters... and Chette's first language is not english. And also she loves Philip.

**THE GIFT   
'Love me for what I am'A Ranma and Akane fanfic  
by Chette (chanchan)**

**Part 7: Finale: This time. I'll tell her.**

After a few more minutes...

Ukyou bid farewell to all of them and wishes Akane the best. She also reminded her of their "girl's night out" Akane is now happy. She even volunteered to clean the laundry. Kasumi smiled seeing her sister very happy, and she silently thank Ukyou for telling Akane the truth.

Akane started the washing machine and remembered what Ukyou said to her earlier.

_Every night, before he sleep, He.. well He talks about you.. look at your picture and tells me every night how much he misses you_

_Baka Ranchan.. he even kiss your picture before he goes to bed   
  
I DIVE ONE OF THE CURSED SPRING and was curse, I went inside the tent of Ranchan and he was so happy to see me...But when he found it was me, he shook his head and said He is in love with you Akane-chan   
_  
_Ranchan really loves you Akane...after that I dove on the spring of drowned girl and change back.   
_  
"...Ranma" Akane said, looking up the sky.

"Yes?"

Akane shrieked, she didn't noticed that Ranma is now standing beside her. On his hand was all his dirty clothes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, blushing. He didn't know it was Akane who is doing the laundry now. "I...I t-thought it was K-Kasumi-oneechan... Oh well..." he turn around and was about to leave. But he heard Akane.  
  
"Ranma wait"  
  
Ranma stopped and look at her "What?"  
  
"Put your clothes here, I'll clean them." Akane said, smiling   
  
"Y-You!" Ranma blushed, furiously.   
  
"Yes, it is my job now" Akane said, directly.  
  
Ranma hesitated at first, but he shook his head and put his clothes on the plastic basket. "O-Okay" he said, "Do you need help?" he asked,

Akane smiled and shake her head,

"Okay.. I'm going now" he said, and then he left Akane to do her work.   
  
Ranma entered his room and picked up a manga. He laid on his futon and started reading the manga. But all he can imagine is Akane's picture... before he left her doing the laundry. He turned to the other sides and tried to concentrate on the comic, but nothing. He sighed and sat up. It's a nice feeling... Akane cleaning his clothes... as if.. a wife cleaning her husband's clothes...

"Worried that She might destroy your clothes?"

Ranma blinked, he noticed that he left his door opened and Nabiki is standing at the door. "That thought did not crossed in my mind.. but now that you mentioned it, is it okay for Akane to trust her with my clothes?" he asked,

Nabiki nodded, "Yep. When you LEFT her... she learned so many things" she said, then she smirked, "Trust her Ranma-chan"

"Don't call me that!" Ranma glared at her.  
  
Nabiki shakes her head, "Good grief, I just can't understand why girls follow you, I mean yes. We can't deny that you're the greatest martial artist all over Japan.. if they only knew how much you've treated Akane and how terrible fiancé you are? surely they'll stop following you... except your two lunatic fiancées" she said, crossing her arms.

Ranma growled, "Nabiki! do you want me to get Angry!"  
  
Nabiki looked coldly at Ranma. "Ranma I am not scared, I am different okay" she said, "So why am I here.. oh yes... I just want to ask you... if you want to resume the engagement between you and my sister" she said,  
  
Ranma sighed, "I don't know"  
  
Nabiki frowned, but after a few seconds she smirked, "Oh by the way, I received a call from Tatchi-baby and he wants to date Akane." she said, "So...SINCE AKANE IS NO LONGER YOUR FIANCÉE I'll just convinced Akane to go out with him"  
  
Ranma snapped at her. "Feh, Akane would not go with him"  
  
Nabiki leaned towards Ranma. "I did once, I can do it again" she said, coldly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"KUNOU DATED AKANE WHEN YOU LEFT"  
  
"No way!!!" Ranma yelled,  
  
"you want some pictures to prove it?" she asked, then she saw Ranma getting angry again. "Don't jump to conclusions Saotome, Akane doesn't want to go out with him but she has no choice because she owe me once.. and she still owe me.. one more" she said,  
  
Ranma growled, "Okay, Okay...I won't let it, Enough of dates! Can't you see You're forcing her?! Can't you see she hates setup dates?! can't you see she's suffering!" Ranma yelled, "and can't you SHE'S ENGAGED TO ME!" he added,  
  
Nabiki smirked, Wrong move Saotome. "Sad to say, she isn't"  
  
"Yes she is-"

"Oh?" Nabiki said, then she gave up her secret signal and then the family entered the room.   
  
"From this day...I Ranma Saotome, will be Akane's Fiancé for real!" Ranma yelled,   
  
The two father's stared at him  
  
Nabiki yawned, "Akane isn't here... Ranma-kun"  
  
Ranma growled and stood up, "I will tell her right now!" he said, then he shoved the two crying fathers and left all of them at his room.  
  
"Did you hear that Saotome?"  
  
"Yes I did Tendou!"  
  
"HOORAY!"  
  
"The Doujou is safe!"  
  
"The wedding!"  
  
"Yes! Yes Saotome! The wed-"  
  
They was stop, when Nabiki glared at them   
  
"What's with the eyes Nabiki?" Mr.Saotome asked,  
  
"As much as we like them to marry, let them decide okay?" She said in a fearful voice  
  
"Y-Yes Nabiki..."  
  
Ranma was marching and walking toward the Laundry room   
  
= This time, I'll tell her =   
= This time, I'll tell her =   
= This time, I'll tell her =   
= This time, I'll tell her =   
= This time, I'll tell her =   
= This time, I'll tell her =   
  
He opened the door "Akane!"  
  
"Oh Hi Ranma, your clothes are done, they were hanging on the pole" she said smiling but didn't look at him.  
  
Ranma continuous to walk towards her. = This time, I'll tell her = "Akane, I want to tell you something"  
  
Akane returned into cleaning her clothes "What is it" she asked, she was about to throw some water at the land when...  
  
SPLASH  
  
Akane gasped, she accidentally threw the water at Ranma. "Oh no!" she said, then she grabbed a towel and run towards Ranma, "Oh, no! I'm clumsy! So clumsy!" she said,  
  
Ranma sighed, her face, body and clothes are wet now.. she frowned looking at Akane. "Nice job..." she said,

Akane saw Ranma's face, instead of getting angry. She started laughing. "y- Ha y-you l-Ha-look s-so Ha Funny Ranma!"  
  
"Great!" Ranma scowled, "Thanks a lot Akane" she said, frowning  
  
Akane wiped her tears, and looked at Ranma's body. She already knew the answer.. but she wants to hear Ranma say it... "Why didn't you get rid of your curse?" Akane asked,  
  
Ranma wiped her body with the towel, "you told me that You don't mind my curse right?"  
  
"Yeah, but why?"  
  
Ranma sighed, "It's because of this stupid curse, I met you for a starters in such a nice way. Plus, I can solve some of our problems using this side"  
  
"Ranma"  
  
"...and let's face it, I can even save you from some boys" she smirked,  
  
Akane blushed,  
  
Ranma smiled, "Besides, my girlside is your best friend right?"  
  
Akane smiled, "Even your boyside, Ranma"  
  
"........."  
  
"As long it's Ranma" Akane finished.  
  
"........." = Need to tell her = she said to herself, then she grabbed Akane's hands. It doesn't matter if Akane's hands are wet and slippery because of the soap. Akane blinked, "Akane?"  
  
"What is it Ranma?"  
  
"I..I...L...Lo...."   
  
"Wait a minute"

Ranma and Akane blinked and saw the whole family, watching them. Nabiki smiling and on her hand.. is a kettle. "You don't want to confess to her using your girl side right?" she asked,  
  
Akane blushed,

Nabiki approached Ranma and pour the kettle at her head.

After a few seconds, Ranma in his male form now... he gulped and looked deeply into Akane's eyes. "Akane?"  
  
Akane looked at Ranma and then at their family. "Um... Let's go somewhere private Ranma" Akane said,   
  
Ranma shakes his head, "I am not embarrassed anymore...nor afraid to say it... Tendou Akane... I LOVE YOU, WILL YOU MARRY ME?" he asked, putting her hand on his chest (heart)  
  
Akane was shock  
  
Nabiki blinked and looked at the family, "I thought, he was just going to resume their engagement?" Nabiki asked,   
  
Kasumi smile  
  
"Oh HAPPY DAY!" Mr.Saotome and Mr.Tendou yelled and hug each other.  
  
Ranma ignored everything. His main focus is the girl in front of him. "Will you Akane?"  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"You do Love me for who I am right? you don't mind my curse and I do love you" Ranma said, "So.. Akane... will you?" he asked,   
  
"Ranma... we are always fighting.. how would you know.. this is going to work?" she asked, she already said yes to him in her heart... but she wants to be sure... she wants to hear more of His words.

Ranma lifted up Akane's hand to his lips and kissed it firmly. "I can't promise you that I will be a good husband BUT I WILL TRY my best, Akane for you..." he said, softly.

Nabiki smiled, Since when Ranma became the Romantic guy?   
  
Akane's heart beat increased, last one... "What about the others?" she asked,  
  
Ranma nodded, "we will talk to Shampoo, Kodachi and I'll break my engagement to them for real. We will talk to Ryouga and Kunou... I know Ryouga already accepted this... and Kunou.. I'll talk to him and I'll tell him that I am the pigtailed goddess too"

"The Insults?"

"I promise to control my mouth" Ranma said, "I'll think ten times before talking. I'll be very careful..." he said,  
  
Those words, made Akane cry. "...Ranma"  
  
Ranma smiled, "So Will you-"  
  
"YES!" Akane said, she did not let him finish his sentence. She lifted her toe and kissed Ranma passionately. Ranma at first was shocked but managed to kiss her back when he recovered, he released Akane's hands and encircled his arms around Akane's tiny waist. While Akane arms where around Ranma's neck.  
  
The family rejoice! Nodoka saw everything too. She got back from market and she was in time when she saw Ranma and Akane kissing. She asked what happen and Kasumi told her the story.

After the Kiss, Ranma blushed and told Akane that He will buy her an engagement ring tomorrow. The proposal wasn't planned but he meant everything he said, he also saw his mother and hugged her.

"Ranma my boy.. I guess NOW you need this" he said, he threw the bottle at Ranma.

Ranma caught it and saw the bottle, it was the bottle that contains Nannichuan. And it's still have a half-water. "Why Pops?" he asked,

Mr.Saotome smiled, "I saved some for you. I know that it doesn't matter if you are not cured or not... but think of it as my wedding gift to you both."

"Plus... I know that memories are good. But I think you have to make another different memories, so if I were you my son... since you're going to marry Akane... then be cured" Mrs.Saotome said,

After Dinner...  
  
Ranma and Akane were sitting on the roof, looking at the stars. They were very happy. The wedding was set next month, and they can't wait to get married. Ranma will start to break up the engagement to Shampoo and Kodachi, but they were surprised, when both came to the Doujou earlier... renouncing their engagement... They also soon found out that Ukyou solve everything for them... and that was Ukyou's wedding gift for her two best friends.

"I love you Akane..." Ranma said, hugging her  
  
"I love you too Ranma" Akane said   
  
Ranma leaned forward and kissed Akane...  
All is right with the world...  
Ranma is cured...   
The other engagements are over  
... and Akane is with Him. His real.. Iinasuke.

**THE END.**

**Chette: Whoo! Thank God it's finish! Please check out my other fanfics!  
Nabiki: Well it's been nice. Thanks for making me a host  
Chette: . yeah.. thanks.. =looking at her empty wallet=**


End file.
